This invention relates to a foot switch and more particularly a foot switch for transcribers and similar devices.
While listening to what is being reproduced by a transcriber from a recorded magnetic tape, a typist types the information recorded on the tape. Since the typist uses both hands while typing the information, a foot switch is used to start and stop the operation of the transcriber.
A known foot switch for transcribers and the like is constituted chiefly by, as shown in FIG. 1, a rectangular box-shaped tread plate 1 and a rectangular box-shaped lower case 2 covered by the tread plate 1. From the inner surface of the tread plate 1 there protrude downwardly two stepped rods 3a and 3b. The stepped rod 3a consists of a thicker base portion 4a and a thinner end portion 5a, and the stepped rod 3b consists of a thicker base portion 4b and a thinner end portion 5b.
The bottom portions of the lower case 2 which face the rods 3a and 3b are pressed up by the well known press techniques to form two hollow cylinders 6a and 6b, respectively. These hollow cylinders 6a and 6b have an outer diameter equal to the diameter of the base portions 4a and 4b of the rods 3a and 3b. The upper surfaces 7a and 7b of the cylinders 6a and 6b have through holes 8a and 8b, respectively. The holes 8a and 8b are large enough to receive the end portions 5a and 5b of the rods 3a and 3b. From within the hollows 9a and 9b of the cylinders 6a and 6b two screws 11a and 11b are screwed through washers 10a and 10b into threaded holes 12a and 12b bored in the end portions 5a and 5b of the rods 3a and 3b, respectively.
A compression coil spring 13a is held by the corresponding base portion 4a and hollow cylinder 6a, and another compression coil spring 13b by the corresponding base portion 4b and hollow cylinder 6b. These coil springs 13a and 13b urge the tread plate 1 upwardly to keep it spaced apart from the lower case 2. On the central part of the bottom of the lower case 2 there is provided a microswitch 13 of well known type. The microswitch 13 has on its top a member 14 which closes the switch 13 when depressed.
Such a foot switch as mentioned above is placed under the typist's foot. When the typist treads on the tread plate 1, the member 14 closes the microswitch 13, thus causing the transcriber to start reproducing the information recorded on the magnetic tape. To manufacture such foot switch, however, press techniques should be employed. Moreover, the foot switch is constituted by a relatively large number of parts. Consequently it is extremely cumbersome to manufacture the foot switch.